Hear Your Heart
by iloveavocados123
Summary: When Matt Murdock was suddenly woken up that morning, the last thing he expected to be the cause of his sudden awakening was a woman in his bed, moreover a woman that he had no recognition of. Little did he know that this was the most important wake-up call of his life. Eventual Matt/OC and set before Season 1.
**A/N: Heyo, this is my first fanfic, I have read heaps of them, but I love writing and I wanted to try my hand at it, so here it is. This fic is rated T for some violence & swearing that will happen later in the story. Other than that nothing too bad to worry about, just in case my siblings somehow get their hands on it hehe. I hope my grammar & punctuation is ok, if not feel free to give me some pointers. I also wouldn't mind prompts/ideas for the story if you guys are willing or keen to offer some, I could try writing some one-shot companions further down the track too.**

 **Another thing I just wanted to say is that I am a student, so I don't have that much free time on my hands, so I will try to update as regularly as possible! I will keep you posted, if I am going away somewhere or stuff like that and especially during exams I will be spending that time focusing on my studies and stuff so I apologize in advance if I don't update for several weeks at a time. When I do update I will try to pump out a few chapters if I have the time. Anyway, that's enough from me now, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Matt Murdock was woken up suddenly by the faint heartbeat beside him and from instinct he grabbed whatever piece of flesh was closest, turning out to be an arm. This earned him a high-pitched yelp, as whoever was next to him came to. Her heartbeat spiked and her breathing hitched as she tried to twist her head around, apparently confused. "Wha-what the hell? I-I d-died! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" a high pitched feminine voice rung, so this added to the surprisingly subtle scent of the person's chamomile shampoo, Matt concluded that said person was a woman. Removing his hand from her throat, he sits up and turns in her direction. "What do you mean you died?" She blinks at him and he realises that she just noticed that his eyes aren't moving. Snapping back to reality as he heard her eyes trail down to his bare abdomen, she piped up again in a quiet but shaky voice.

"I was w-walking home from work and this guy grabbed me and pushed me into an alleyway. He started to kick me, I-I think he was planning to do, eh, something else," she said, trembling slightly making Matt frown deeply. "I tried to pull out my pepper spray, but he pulled a gun out and shot me. I don't think he had used a gun before because he missed my hand and shot my chest instead. He freaked out and accidentally shot me again, this time in the head. Next thing I knew I was here."

Matt shook his head and rubbed his eyes in disbelief, not having a clue as to how such a feat could have occurred. Just as he was about to question her further, she started screaming and thrashing violently, a coppery smell hitting the air like bricks. He jumped over her to the other side of the bed, noticing vibrations around certain areas in her lower abdomen, chest and arms. She screamed in agony, as he heard a sickening pop. He put one hand on her stomach, pulling his hand away immediately as he came into contact with a thick, sticky substance. He runs to the bathroom, grabbing a face wash and an unused soap bowl, hastily filling the bowl with water.

When he runs back into the bedroom, he stops in his tracks as he realises she is asleep, the smell of copper mostly faded from the air. He quietly steps towards her and gently finds the place where his hand had previously been, the blood gone. The shaking stopped, the only movement he could now sense was the soft rise and fall of her chest. After contemplating for a second, he gently puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes her awake. She opens her eyes sleepily, bolting up as she realizes she's in an unfamiliar room, her heartbeat speeding up rapidly. He pushes lightly on her shoulder, her heartbeat slowing down. "First off, where are we and did I just pass out?" she asks, hesitantly sitting up in the bed. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed and ignoring the way she tenses up at his close proximity, he sighs and replies, "You are in my bedroom and yes you did pass out. Can you tell me your name?"

"Ok, um, my name is Amelia. Who are the other people in your apartment?" Matt was thrown off by the question, he couldn't hear any other heartbeats other than his and Amelia's. "Um, there's no one else here."

"But I can hear their voices. There's the old lady, watching some Spanish soap opera, commenting rather distastefully about Dora's betrayal towards Carmela. Then there's the single father, crying about the sad look in his daughter's eyes when she asked about her mother. Oh, there's the lonely businessman trying to remember what he did the previous night. And you. I can hear your voice, but your lips aren't moving."

A panicked look crept onto her face as she realised what she just said. Her breathing hitched and she started rocking. "I-I can't make the voices stop, I don't want to hear this. There's too many, my head hurts!" she screams, making Matt wince. Instinctively, he starts rubbing her arms soothingly. "Look, having a panic attack is not going to make the voices go away. I'm not sure why this is happening to you but I think the first thing you should do is calm down." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her heartbeat gradually slowing down. She nodded, so he continued. "I'm not sure what to tell you right now, but I think the voices are coming from people's heads. "

"So you think I have telepathy or something?" She says, her heartbeat increasing slightly.

"To be honest, I have no idea. If I was a normal person, I would just think that you were bat-shit crazy. But lucky for you, I'm not exactly normal."

"If you knew me well enough, you would know I can be a bit bat-shit crazy sometimes, but you don't so I won't tell you about my lovely drunk personalities. And plus, I was gonna say, you know you're way around pretty well for a blind man. I haven't seen such an able-bodied blind man before. I don't know if it's because this is a familiar area for you or just because there's something about you that I don't know. I can sense something special about you. I don't know how, but I can."

To this Matt, had no response, so he stood up and paced the room, looking at his options. He could politely kick her out, leaving her to figure things out on her own. Or he could help her figure out her powers, maybe teach her how to meditate and focus on control. "Can you stop pacing, you're making me nervous. And could you put on a shirt, it's very distracting when I try to talk to you." At this, Matt grinned, grabbing a sweatshirt from his dresser and slipping it on. He could sense heat in her cheeks and he heard the light sigh she gave as her muscles relaxed.

"I'm gonna help you. I don't know why I'm helping you, to be perfectly honest. It's just… there's something about you, I can't put my finger on it. But for some reason I trust you. You should be honoured. I don't trust many people. Come with me." With that, Matt slipped out of his bedroom and sat cross-legged on his living room floor. He heard her light footsteps as she came out of the bedroom. "Sit, please," he said, as he motioned to a spot on the floor next to him. She hesitated, before slowly sitting down, crossing her legs like he had. She shivered slightly, so he took off his sweatshirt and threw it to her. "Here, put this on if you're cold." She blushed violently at the sight of his bare chest again and the thought of wearing his sweatshirt, but she gratefully accepted the extra layer, frowning down at her flowy work dress. "I'm going to teach you how to meditate. It'll help you learn how to focus on one thing at a time. I figured it could help you get rid of the voices." He said, earning a nod from her. "Make sure you are relaxed. You need to sit up straight and centre your body so your body is symmetrically placed. Hands resting on your legs. You don't have to put your fingers like that, they just do that in the movies." He could sense she was taken aback by how he knew that, but she didn't ask him about it. "I'm guessing we won't be humming either." He chuckled at her response. "No, just breathe in and out. Nice and slow. Focus on your breathing. Close your eyes if it helps." With that the room fell silent, the only sounds Matt could hear were their steady heartbeats and soft breathing.

* * *

 **So that's it folks! I hope it was ok, I'm sorry if I didn't write Matt well. I will try to update it soon, stay tuned. We will learn a little bit more about Amelia's past & current life in the next chapter. She also might discover a new ability next chapter!? You'll have to wait and see. Sorry if this was a bit boring to start with, I promise the next chapter will be a bit more interesting. It's just an introduction. **


End file.
